


A Whole Bunch Of Bullshit.

by averyegan



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College AU, Deal With It, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm totally unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyegan/pseuds/averyegan
Summary: It was that time of year again, where eighth-graders are freshmen, freshmen are sophomores, etc. But the scariest year of anybody’s life is senior going into freshman year of college. Of course with the junior year, you have your SAT’s and finals and all that jazz. But for senior going into college? It doesn’t sound that scary, until you do it.





	A Whole Bunch Of Bullshit.

It was that time of year again, where eighth graders are freshmen, freshmen are sophomores etc. But the scariest year of anybody’s life is senior going into freshman year of college. Of course with junior year you have your SAT’s and finals and all that jazz. But for senior going into college? It doesn’t sound that scary, until you actually have to do it. 

Jack Kelly, school trouble maker, absolutely hated school. He wasn’t good at it and he hated that his friends were better at it than him. He wasn’t bad at every subject in school, like he was good at art… and uh, art. Just art. That was his passion, it was the thing he practiced most. He painted backdrops for the high school’s drama teacher, Ms.Medda, and he paints his walls in his old apartment, he absolutely loved art. Speaking of him painting his old apartment, emphasys on the old, he had every wall in his room painted. But now that he had to move to his new dorm because he didn’t have the money to buy an apartment off campus, and why would he want to? Living in the school’s dorm is gonna be a blast, right? Wrong, the first day he got there, he absolutely despised his roommate, Darcy. He knew Darcy because of Katherine, he and Katherine were the dynamic duo in middle school, and pretty much all of high school. Jack only got to know Darcy because of Katherine, he made her happy so Jack guessed that he could suffer Darcy to be around his best friend. 

Katherine Pulitzer, known for her articles, was going to hate College with a passion. She would be leaving her English teacher, Mr. Hewitt, who she’s known for about 5 years because she was in advanced literature in eighth grade. She wrote the things people wanted to hear about, and she wrote them well. The only reason why people actually read the High School paper was because they all wanted to read what she had to say. She absolutely loved that everybody was reading her work. She practiced writing articles for fun every night, along with her extra work she does for Mr. Hewitt, and for the school paper. She was good at what she does, and she likes doing it, it was perfect for her. 

Katherine and Jack had a very strange relationship. They have both liked each other on an off. Both at different times. For example, in fifth grade, which is when they met, Jack had a crush on her almost immediately, then Darcy came in seventh grade and basically stole Katherine out from under him which made him forget that feeling for a bit. Then Katherine, the more she got to know Jack, started to develope her very own crush on him. They still hung out, even with all of the after school activities they had, and they both loved every second of it. Middle school was the best for them, despite all of the drama they encountered. 

But then highschool started, they were freshmen. The two didn’t talk the whole summer of eighth grade because they both were at summer camps and didn’t have internet, and they both kind of forgot about each other. Well they didn’t forget each other, just more of the thought of them being together. They still remembered their names and what they looked like, and half of the secrets that they shared with each other but they forgot the joy that they had when they were together. 

That was up until the first day of Freshman year. Both of them unprepared for the high school experience, them thinking that they have no friends in their classes, not having anybody to talk to. Jack had to leave Ms.Medda and didn’t know the new drama teacher. Katherine didn’t know her new English teacher at all, and she knew she was going to hate her because of all of the rumors she’s heard in her earlier years. Her and Darcy didn’t have any classes with each other and she thought she was going to die.

Until first period. College Algebra. Worst class with the worst teacher. The two didn’t know anybody in the class before hand, and they didn’t expect to make new friends. 

Katherine was there early, because of her father insisting for her to go to school earlier than everybody else, because “that’s what straight A students do.” It wasn’t like she had anywhere else to be so she decided to reason with her father and do what she was told. 

People came to the class one by one, slowly filling up the class room. She didn’t really pay attention to her classmates before a familiar face entered her view. 

“I’ll be damned if that ain’t Katherine Pulitzer then I might just need to get my eyes checked.”

She didn’t care to look up, until she heard that one sentence. That voice, that damn New York accent sounded too familiar for anybody’s own good, and she could put a name to the voice. 

Jack Kelly. 

She looked up and she saw that black haired, green eyed, 5’10 looking man. 

“Jack Kelly, I thought I finally got rid of you last year. What’re you doing back here?” She asked as he made his way over to her.

“Whattya mean, Red? You can’t get rid of me that easily, kid.” He said, giving her that infamous grin he used the day he met her.

“Call me Red one more time and I might have to actually get rid of you.” She threatened jokingly as Jack scoffed.

“You would never do that to me, your best friend.” He said, “Also your best friend is roomed with the worst person he could possibly be roomed with, ever.” He added.

“Oh? And who might said person be?” She asked, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

“Darcy. Yeah, you got that right. Darcy.” 

Katherine laughed, “He isn’t that bad, Jack. You only don’t like him because I befriended him and you got jealous.” 

He scoffed, “False. Fake news. And I thought you was a reporter?” He teased, “I wasn’t jealous, I was just mad that he took my best friend out from under me.” 

“So… jealous.” She said, smirking, “It’s okay, I understand, I guess I’m just too irresistible for anybody to let me go.” 

“I guess you are, Red. Ya know, I missed ya. It’s real sad that we didn’t stay in contact.” 

“We had places to be with out internet, how on earth were we supposed to stay in contact?” 

He shrugged, “Don't ask me, if I knew then I would have kept in contact with ya, obviously.” 

She was about to say something before their teacher, Ms.Wickstrum, silenced the class even though she still had to turn the projector on and half of the class hasn't even arrived yet. 

“Sit next to me, Jack, we need to catch up.” Katherine said, as Jack happily sat next to her, as they started chatting about their summer and how absolutely absurd their roommates are. This was going to be a better year than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always welcome and taken seriously, this is my first fan-fiction so I'd love to hear what y'all have to say! I know this is really bad but it is more of a source of entertainment than a story you should examine and deconstruct. Thank you for reading!


End file.
